


Trading Places

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-11
Updated: 2002-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I guess I don't need to worry about how to break up with Lana anymore, at least, Clark said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Places

## Trading Places

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Clark really hated the taste of Lana's pink lip gloss. He'd tried to tell her that more than once, but she just giggled and rolled her eyes and put another layer of lip gloss on. Now though, the disgusting pasty taste was threatening to overwhelm their kiss. But he wouldn't complain. Not when she'd ambushed him at the Fortress tonight, with the summary decision that they were going to "move to the next level." 

Not that it was a decision that he was happy with. In fact, he hadn't been happy with Lana Lang since she'd all but propositioned him a few weeks after Whitney had left. He'd turned her down then, but over the summer, when Chloe had gone to Metropolis for her internship at the Planet, things had not gotten any better. Apparently, the absence of her boyfriend and his girlfriend meant that it was okay to get together, and Lana had all but decreed them a couple. 

Chloe had been less than thrilled to hear that Clark was going out with Lana, but she had to admit to not being surprised. She reluctantly broke up with Clark one weekend in Metropolis, and had counseled him to watch out for Lana, because she'd already consumed Whitney and thrown him aside. Clark had nodded his quiet agreement and spent the rest of the weekend hanging out with Chloe, popping cheese puffs and watching old Danny Kaye movies until Chloe admitted that it really _was_ okay because "You know, Clark, we're better friends than we are a couple." 

So there had been that icky situation taken care of, and that was how Clark found himself on the receiving end of Lana's pink-tinted blow job. During the time that he'd been thinking, Lana had slid off the couch to move between his legs, and Clark jumped as he felt her delicate hand on his crotch as she unzipped his jeans and brought his half-hard cock out. He tried to fixate on the wet feel of a mouth on his cock, but he was distracted by the trails of pink that decorated his shaft from the lip gloss. 

Had he mentioned he hated the lip gloss? If it had been Lex-- _Wait, Lex... where did that thought come from?_ But even as he thought of his best friend's mouth instead of his girlfriend's, his cock grew harder, and Lana giggled around the shaft. 

"Clark, wow... you're so... big. Bigger than Whitney." Lana's hand wrapped around the base and stroked the hard length with obvious pleasure. 

"Can you... not mention him... while you're blowing me?" Clark knew he sounded bitchy, but what man wanted to hear about past competition, even if he was coming out on top? Besides... the less she talked, the longer he was able to hold onto his fantasy of Lex to keep himself hard, which was the only thing that was working. 

"Sorry, Clark." Lana giggled again at the thought of having such a large cock all to herself, and went back to sucking, her tongue sliding over him as she stayed crouched between his legs. 

Clark closed his eyes again, leaning his head back against the back of the couch and letting his mind wander. Again, he was unsurprised to find his thoughts wandering to Lex, imagining the smooth head of his best friend sliding between his thighs as his talented mouth and tongue drew him deeper into his throat. 

Clark dug his fingers into the side of the couch, not daring to touch Lana's head for fear touching hair would shatter his mood and he'd lose his erection in the middle of her blow job, and that was the last thing he needed. Her mouth slowly took him deeper, and Clark thrust gently, surprised not to hear her gag as he slid in and out of her mouth. 

Her hands came up to brace on Clark's hips, holding him still and sucking him from a different angle, and he thrust again, despite her holding him down. "Oh... fuck... Lex, please..." 

* * *

Lex didn't notice there was an extra horse corralled outside the Kents' barn; the animal's soft whicker was lost in the lowing of the herd in the nearby pasture and the crunch of Lex's shoes on the gravel as he headed into the barn. He knew Clark would be there; Clark was always there. It was almost a ritual; Lex would be gone on business for a few days, and when he came back to Smallville, Clark would be waiting in the barn with a book on his lap or maybe by the telescope, a smile on his face as he turned to greet him. 

Only this time, he hadn't quite reached the top of the stairs, and the greeting was one he'd never heard before. "Oh... fuck... Lex, please." 

* * *

Lana jerked herself away from Clark, falling backward as she scrambled to get to her feet. Clark's eyes were still closed, but as she yelled his name, his eyes snapped open. "Clark!" 

Clark's eyes shot open, and in an instant, he realized what he'd done. Lana had been sucking him off... and he'd called out Lex's name. "Lana, I..." 

Her hand cracked against his cheek, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she ran down the steps, pausing as she found Lex standing at the top of the landing. "Bastard!" she hissed, and raised her hand to strike him. 

Lex's hand shot up and caught her by the wrist. "I wouldn't." He couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he let her go, and with a little stumble, she ran down the steps as he stepped into the Fortress itself. "Clark... woman trouble?" 

"Lex!" Clark shot up out of the seat, for the moment forgetting that he was unzipped, hard, and wet from Lana's mouth. "You're back! I didn't see you there." 

"I... gathered that." Lex's smirk was still firmly in place as he moved through the Fortress, coming to stand before Clark, and putting one hand on his friend's chest. "If you can tell me that you didn't call my name out, then I'll leave, Clark. I'll leave and pretend that this never happened, that I didn't see this, and that I don't know that you want me." 

Clark trembled as Lex touched him. "I... I called your name, Lex," he said quietly, blushing fiercely as he brought his hand up to cover Lex's. "I didn't mean to, but... she was... and I couldn't... well, that is... I didn't, until I..." 

Lex slid his hand down, pausing at Clark's stomach. "You didn't get hard until you thought of me... on my knees... sucking your cock?" 

Clark's face burned brighter as he nodded, and his hand moved Lex's down to his cock. "Yeah." 

Lex pushed Clark back onto the couch, and then smothered a grin. "Your dick is pink." He knelt carefully between Clark's legs. 

Clark's blush, which had just started to fade, flared again. "Um... yeah. She... um... lip gloss." 

Lex reached into his pocket and withdrew a white handkerchief. Catching Clark's eyes, he raised the white cloth to his mouth, wetting it slightly with his tongue. Then he cleaned the pink streaks of lip gloss off, wiping around the base and over the balls, everywhere there was a bare tint of pink. Once Clark was clean, Lex wadded the cloth up and threw it to the side. "There. All clean." He looked up seriously at his best--hell, _only_ \--friend. "Clark... are you sure you want this?" 

Clark nodded. "I'm sure, Lex. I've been... well, thinking about this, I guess, for a long time, and just... I guess I didn't want to admit it. But... yeah. I want this... want you." His hand moved to touch Lex's face gently. "You?" 

Lex nodded, fighting a smirk. "You know I do, Clark... don't you?" 

Clark swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah... I guess I do." 

For the first time, Lex allowed himself to actually touch Clark's cock, his free hand sliding under his friend's shirt to touch golden skin still warm from the day's work. His left hand gently stroked Clark while the thumb of his right hand rubbed over a peaking nipple. "Then relax, Clark." 

Clark nodded, and Lex lowered his mouth to press a light kiss on his lover's uncut cock. "Lex..." 

"It's okay, Clark... I'm going to take care of you." He slid his mouth around Clark's cock, and gave a firm, gentle suck. 

The difference was immediate. Clark's hips thrust up into the hot mouth that sucked him and Lex allowed it, his body moving with the thrust so that Clark's cock slipped deeper into his throat. The skill was obvious, and Clark let his hands slide over his lover's smooth head, cupping it delicately between his hands. 

Lex's hands slid under Clark's ass, urging him to thrust, tongue teasing the slit as he lapped delicately at the fluid welling at the tip. "You taste so good," Lex murmured against the long shaft as he stroked it, then slipped it back into his mouth. 

Clark's hands tightened on Lex's shoulders before he moved them back to the sofa, and he thrust into his lover's mouth. "Oh, Lex... wanted this so much... can't wait long... going to come!!" 

Lex sucked harder, his hands moving again to knead Clark's ass, urging him to thrust. Clark's hands moved back to his shoulders as he thrust forward, fucking Lex's throat. Lex moaned softly and relaxed, letting Clark use him as he tightened his throat around his lover's shaft. Clark's rhythm was inexperienced and jagged, but instinct was pushing him deeper. Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's waist, holding him still as he deepthroated his lover's cock. 

As Lex moved forward and consumed the entire length of his cock, Clark cried out, body jerking as he came, shallow thrusts forward emptying his balls into Lex's waiting mouth. Gently, Lex pushed his lover back and watched as Clark collapsed onto the couch, then met Clark's wandering hands with his own. Lex found himself pulled into his lover's arms and kissed deeply as Clark's hands touched him through clothes. "Can I... can I suck you next time, Lex?" 

Lex gave a quiet, breathy moan into his lover's mouth. "You can, Clark." He made a mental note to himself to send Lana a dozen roses. Pink, of course. 

"There's one good thing that came out of this," Clark said, grinning. 

"Only one?" Lex teased back, wondering when he'd grown comfortable enough to tease. 

"Yeah... at least I don't have to worry about how to break up with Lana now." 

The sounds of two boys laughing twined together in the night. 

The End 


End file.
